This invention relates generally to head coverings and is particularly concerned with an inexpensive, easily made head covering garment or cap which fits all head sizes and eliminates the use of a conventional elastic headband. The cap of the present invention may be used to protect the hair of the wearer during a wide variety of everyday activities but is especially suited for use as a head covering for personnel in the medical and surgical fields.
A large number of head coverings are known for use in covering a wearer's head. Among these are the head covering disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,925; the dispensable head covering disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,396; the head shapable cap with adjustable head band disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,670 and the disposable head covering garment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,516. Applicant, however, is aware of no prior art which shows the particular structure of the head covering described herein.